Data storage systems are used to store large quantities of data on arrays of persistent storage devices. The storage is often arranged into various layers. In some arrangements, a container filesystem layer stores files which represent logical disks at a higher layer.
A filesystem consistency check (FSCK) operation can be run on a filesystem to determine if there are any errors in the structure of the filesystem. An FSCK operation can also be run on a container filesystem to determine if there are any errors within any of logical disks contained therein. The FSCK operation typically proceeds by traversing pointers in an inode of the filesystem and checking the various pointed-to data blocks to ensure consistency.